


Единственное условие

by Kette



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Animal Metaphors, Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M, Shy Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Snacks From Kun, Supportive Ten, it's awkward but it's okay, seems like they have two joint projects from now on
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: Быть Тэном наверняка было незаконно, но поделать с ним тоже ничего было нельзя — как и с тем, что из-за внимания Тэна Винвин чувствовал себя особенным. Тэн и делал его особенным. Когда Винвин смотрел на Тэна, у него расправлялись плечи.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 7





	Единственное условие

Они валялись на кровати Тэна и смотрели хореографию на третий подряд трек Эда Ширана, когда Тэн вздернул подбородок, посмотрел пристально из-под очков и спросил:

— Ты вообще хочешь ставить контактный танец? 

На экране айфона угловатый юноша придерживал партнершу за бедра, пока та висела на нем вниз головой. 

— Не настолько контактный, — признался Винвин. Видео после этого он остановил, потому что, действительно, среди поддержек и объятий в нем едва ли мелькали подходящие элементы. Тэн улыбнулся. Примятая покрывалом челка топорщилась ровно посередине, и Винвин поправил бы ее, если бы Тэн спустил ему это с рук. — У тебя волосы примялись, хён.

Тэн беспечно нащупал вихор, встряхнул головой и умильно прилег щекой на плечо, игнорируя сосредоточенность, с которой Винвин набирал в строке поиска слово «contemporary».

— Так поправил бы.

— Хён, — предупредил Винвин.

— Ты хочешь ставить контактный танец и не можешь поправить мне челку?

Винвин на секунду встретил озорной взгляд и, чуть-чуть краснея, стал листать подгрузившиеся результаты. Все пары, конечно, были разнополые. Все треки, конечно, были про любовь.

— Допиши туда «male», — посоветовал Тэн. — Эм, эй, эль, и. Посмотрим, что нам предлагает квир-сообщество.

Квир-сообщество предлагало не очень много: после пяти парных мужских танцев шла групповая хореография дэнс-студии их сонбэнима. Тэн хмыкнул.

— Чувствую себя первопроходцем, — растерянно заметил Винвин. Он включил какой-то из танцев и непроизвольно задвигался, повторяя движения. Выглядело неплохо. Тэн задумчиво за ним следил, и от его взвешенного любопытства чесалось между лопаток.

— Все-таки будем делать поддержку?

— Не будем, — мгновенно отказался Винвин, не отрываясь от хореографии. Тэн беззвучно засмеялся и завалился на бок.

— Ты как дикий зверек, — заключил он. Винвин нарочито устало прикрыл глаза и замахнулся подушкой, но бить не стал — опустил подушку между ними, обозначая границы.

— Тут, — обвел он рукой матрас по свою сторону от подушки, — никого не сравнивают с животными.

— Хорошо, что я не там. Ладно, отныне буду сравнивать животных с тобой, — покладисто сказал Тэн, будто это правда что-то меняло. — Ты даже не спросишь, что я имел в виду?

— Ты все равно расскажешь.

— Я не буду, если ты не хочешь.

Винвин пожал плечами. Он отложил айфон, когда танец закончился, решив пока завязать с поисками вдохновения. Тэн слишком сильно его отвлекал.

Сперва они сидели по-турецки, подпирая спинами стену, но теперь Тэн превратился в черно-белую кляксу, которая смотрела на Винвина снизу вверх, поигрывая завязками толстовки.

— Я все придумал, — вдруг сказала клякса, тут же превращаясь обратно в Тэна.

— Отлично, — не раздумывая сказал Винвин, потому что если Тэн все придумал, он все придумал отлично.

— Мы будем играть в игру. — Винвин уже мысленно одобрил это как концепцию для танца, когда Тэн продолжил: — В течение часа я буду делать только то, что ты хочешь, чтобы я делал. — Он постучал по экрану айфона. — Сейчас половина девятого. Если захочешь закончить до половины десятого, закончим раньше.

Глаза Тэна горели энтузиазмом и чем-то еще. Винвин откашлялся и огляделся в поисках подсказок.

— Как мы к этому пришли?

— Единственное условие, — лукаво сказал Тэн и прихватил Винвина за ухо, от чего тот немедленно увернулся, — тебе нужно говорить, что ты хочешь. Потому что я не телепат.

«Не телепат» Тэн сказал по-английски, и Винвин улыбнулся тому, что понял. Потом он понял, что услышал, и улыбка стала несколько вымученной.

— Хён, — сказал он.

— Поехали, — взмахнул руками как хлопушкой безжалостный Тэн.

Винвин опасливо зажмурился, и Тэн прыснул.

— Это же не пранк, — заметил он, чуть прижавшись к Винвину плечом. Он всегда делал так, когда замечал, что Винвин слишком нервничает — просто давал почувствовать, что рядом. — Это как пранк наоборот — случится только то, чего ты ожидаешь и чего тебе хочется.

— Тогда не смейся, — с осторожной улыбкой одернул его Винвин, и Тэн, сверкнув напоследок зубами, затих.

— Как скажешь.

Почему-то даже слушаясь Винвина он все равно дразнил его. Винвин смущенно пригладил затылок, поглядел в уютно занавешенное окно. Краем глаза он видел, что Тэн перекладывает голову слева направо, то и дело расплываясь в улыбке. Это смущало еще сильнее.

— Хён, — отчаянно протянул он, не решаясь посмотреть Тэну в глаза.

— Я ничего не делаю, — невинно поднял руки Тэн, поправив заодно очки.

— Вот именно, лучше чем-нибудь займись, — выпалил Винвин, ковыряя ромбики на матрасном чехле. — Не смотри на меня так внимательно.

Улыбка Тэна немного угасла, пока он, задрав подбородок, обрабатывал этот запрос. Потом он легко толкнулся и спустил ноги с кровати.

— Куда ты, — запаниковал Винвин.

Тэн обернулся, пронзив его неожиданно серьезным и внимательным взглядом.

— Не хочешь, чтобы я уходил?

Винвин прикусил губу, уже готовый пожать плечами, но неожиданно для себя самого кивнул. Тэн снова мягко, даже радостно улыбнулся и скользнул рукой по его коленке.

— Совсем, или за снеками можно?

— За снеками можно, — полушепотом разрешил Винвин, прячась за улыбкой от ощущения, что ему пять лет. Румянец в ближайший час уходить со щек явно не собирался.

— Тогда я возьму у Куна снеков и вернусь. Не переживай. Чего-нибудь хочешь?

Призадумавшись на секунду, Винвин сжал воздух между большим и указательным пальцем, будто невидимую рисовую конфету. Тэн кивнул и вышел.

Наедине с собой Винвин еще раз осмыслил свое положение. Он уже прекрасно понимал, к чему Тэн все это затеял, и его одолевали смешанные чувства, но лидировало все же одно — любопытство. Скорее всего, Тэн руководствовался им же. Благотворительность благотворительностью, но Тэн никогда не занимался тем, в чем не был заинтересован лично.

Когда Тэн с тремя упаковками в руках проскользнул обратно в дверь, Винвин был уже готов.

— Садись сюда, — сказал он, похлопав рукой рядом с собой, глядя Тэну на переносицу.

Тэн комично замер от неожиданности на пороге, но в точности последовал указаниям, устроившись на своем прежнем месте. Винвин с облегчением выдохнул. Участвовать в более длительном обсуждении того, куда Тэну сесть в собственной комнате, он совершенно точно не хотел.

На его скрещенные ноги легла упаковка конфет, и Винвин, утомленный недавней решительностью, на время занял себя распаковкой. Тэн уже что-то с аппетитом жевал. Телефон моргнул уведомлением, подсветив на секунду экран, и Винвин с прискорбием отметил, что с начала «игры» прошло едва ли пять минут.

— Можем что-нибудь посмотреть, — наобум предложил он и положил на язык рисовый шарик.

— Если хочешь, — предсказуемо отозвался Тэн, и Винвин едва не застонал.

— Хочу тебя стукнуть, — пробормотал он вокруг конфеты.

— О? — Тэн повернулся к нему всем корпусом, вытирая пальцем соль с уголка губ. — Ни в чем себе не отказывай.

Винвин вообще не ожидал, что Тэн что-то скажет на это, поскольку все остальное время, случись Винвину огрызнуться, он только смеялся и тискал его в ответ. Теперь же Винвин оказался в ситуации, в которой ему нужно было стукнуть человека, который добровольно этого ждал. С извиняющейся улыбкой он мазнул ладонью по плечу Тэна. Тэн недоверчиво поднял брови.

— Это ты меня погладил?

— Я тебя стукнул.

— Тебе показать, что значит «стукнуть»? Можем поискать в словаре. Сири, — повернулся к айфону Тэн, и Винвин с неловким гоготом толкнул его в плечо по-настоящему. Тэн качнулся в сторону по инерции, перехватил взгляд Винвина и чмокнул воздух над своей ладонью. — Умничка. — После чего он достал орешек из своего пакета и протянул к губам Винвина. — Ам?

Винвин неверяще уставился на него.

— Я тебе что, ретривер?

— Нет, ты скорее… — Тэн поджал губы, потом прищурился и хмыкнул. — Я же не сравниваю тебя с животными, так?

Винвин запрокинул голову, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Мне интересно, — сказал он в потолок.

— Ты точно не собака. — Тэн забрал орешек и разгрыз его сам. — Потому что тебя пока никто не приручил, — задумчиво сказал он. — Может, тебя и нельзя приручить. Только подружиться.

Голос Тэна звучал немного насмешливо и немного гордо. Винвин покосился на него.

— Тебе поэтому со мной интересно?

Тэн прикусил палец и кокетливо улыбнулся.

— Поэтому тоже.

Винвин почувствовал, что снова краснеет, и отвернулся обратно к потолку.

Существование Тэна можно было объяснить только тем, что кто-то хакнул вселенную и использовал при создании персонажа все свои чит-коды. Быть Тэном наверняка было незаконно, но поделать с ним тоже ничего было нельзя — как и с тем, что из-за внимания Тэна Винвин чувствовал себя особенным. Тэн и делал его особенным. Когда Винвин смотрел на Тэна, у него расправлялись плечи.

— Я хочу… — робко начал Винвин, сам смутился своей робости, усмехнулся и замолчал.

— Чего ты хочешь? — мягко спросил Тэн. Он чуть подался вперед, будто хотел взять Винвина за руку или погладить его, но так и не закончил движение. Или, может быть, Винвин надумал лишнего. Может быть, этого хотел не Тэн, а он сам.

— Я хочу… 

На его сцепленные руки легла холодная ладонь. Винвин вздрогнул, опустил взгляд и понял, что от нервов начал заламывать пальцы. Тэн всего лишь сжал его кисть, привлекая внимание, и отпустил.

— У тебя руки такие холодные, — сказал Винвин, когда прошло слишком много времени, чтобы он мог перехватить его запястье и это не выглядело бы странно.

— Извини. — Тэн с улыбкой сунул руки под толстовку, к животу. — Как всегда.

«Я хочу взять тебя за руку», — усиленно репетировал про себя Винвин, снова принимаясь ковырять матрас.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня за руку».

«Хён, дай сюда свою холодную руку еще раз, пожалуйста».

Винвин обреченно прикрыл глаза. Посреди съемок, в гостиной с Лукасом и Хендери, в любом публичном месте он мог делать фансервис, он мог бросать очень едкие фразы, мог обниматься и совершенно не зацикливаться на этом. 

Не открывая глаз, он протянул в сторону Тэна левую руку ладонью вверх. Вот так. Это должно было быть понятно. 

Он замер, ощутив легкое касание в самом центре ладони, и открыл глаза. В его руке лежал долбаный орешек.

Тэн проследил за его оторопевшим взглядом и прыснул, опрокинувшись на спину и задрав ноги к лицу. Винвин, очень красный и очень уставший краснеть, позволил орешку скатиться обратно в пакет, опустил пакет на пол и упал рядом с Тэном.

— Хён, ты же понял, — улыбаясь против воли пробормотал он. Лицо Тэна было всего в нескольких сантиметрах, он продолжал смеяться, но было не обидно.

— Что я понял?

Винвин уронил голову и повернулся на бок, не желая упускать Тэна из вида.

— Что я хочу взять тебя за руку.

— Ах, за руку? — Тэн достал руку из-под толстовки и повертел ей перед собой, будто видел впервые в жизни. Потом протянул ее Винвину. В таком положении браться за нее было чрезвычайно неудобно, но Винвин решил быть последовательным, поэтому осторожно ее пожал. Тэн скроил ужасно церемонное лицо, будто они стояли на красной дорожке, и Винвин фыркнул. 

— Так? — бессовестно уточнил Тэн, когда Винвин отпустил его и снова обнял себя за плечи.

— Не так.

— А как?

Поддавшись порыву и желанию чуть-чуть отомстить, Винвин снова схватил руку Тэна и прижал ее к губам. Ему даже хватило смелости посмотреть Тэну в глаза и увидеть там проблеск искреннего удивления. Потом смелость внезапно кончилась, и Винвин закрыл пылающее лицо руками.

— Сычен, — пару секунд спустя нежно сказал Тэн, и Винвин помотал головой. — Я тебя все равно вижу.

— Ха-ха, — услышал свой низкий голос Винвин. Тэн завозился, подвинулся ближе, и левому боку стало очень тепло.

— Сычен, — повторил Тэн все так же терпеливо. — Я не буду ничего делать, помнишь?

— Ты будешь говорить, — возразил Винвин, выглядывая между пальцев.

Он смотрел на Тэна снизу вверх, потому что тот снова сел и теперь склонялся над Винвином, что-то высматривая в его лице. Тэн помотал головой, наиграно выпятив губы. Его челка смешно разлетелась, и Винвин улыбнулся. 

Теперь взять Тэна за руку было гораздо удобнее, и Винвин снова это сделал, хоть и не решившись поднять ее к губам. Тэн поднял ее сам — сцепленные ладони описали красивую дугу и легли на матрас рядом с лицом Винвина. Большой палец бережно погладил щеку; сердце Винвина подпрыгнуло и забилось быстрее. Он вдруг напрягся, готовый отодвинуться, отвернуться, но Тэн почувствовал это едва ли не раньше него и негромко сказал:

— Прости. Я не буду.

— Нет, — хрипловато сказал Винвин и прочистил горло. — Все в порядке.

Тэн, явно не убежденный, поднял брови.

— Ты едва дышишь. Это нормально?

— Ляг обратно, — вместо ответа выпалил Винвин. Он бы не объяснил сам себе, почему, просто показалось — так правильно. — Ложись. Пожалуйста.

Винвин не объяснил бы себе, но Тэн понял с полуслова, это читалось в его взгляде, в том, как уверенно он вытянулся рядом, подтащив подушку под щеку, еще до того, как Винвин закончил говорить.

— Я тут, зай.

Удивительно, но нервы от этого правда ушли. Винвин чуть улыбнулся и задышал спокойнее, пусть все-таки и не совсем спокойно. Взгляд Тэна через раз падал на его губы. Больше Тэн ничего не делал, да и это, похоже, делал непроизвольно — так же непроизвольно, как Винвин пялился в ответ. 

Через какое-то время, когда дыхание стало слишком уж громким, Тэн съехал щекой с подушки, преодолев оставшиеся сантиметры до уха Винвина.

— Если хочешь, будем целоваться, — заговорщически прошептал он.

Винвин зажмурился от того, что это прозвучало прямо, и от того, что это произнес не он, и ответил так же тихо:

— Хочу.

Для начала Тэн поцеловал его ухо.

Винвина целовали в уши и раньше, это всегда было ужасно по-дурацки — слышать оглушительный и неловкий чмок. Тэн, конечно же, умел целовать уши совершенно беззвучно, и это шокировало Винвина даже больше, чем сам факт, что Тэн его целует. Не в шутку, не из вредности. Просто целует, потому что Винвину этого хочется.

Еще оказалось, что уши у Винвина очень чувствительные. Тэн осторожно прикусил мочку, и Винвин вздрогнул — не потому, что было больно.

— Нравится? — проницательно спросил Тэн, отстранившись ровно настолько, чтобы Винвин мог повернуть голову.

Винвин повернул голову и кивнул. На лице Тэна расцвела довольная улыбка.

Он снова дотянулся и погладил Винвина по щеке, и на этот раз уворачиваться совсем не хотелось. Палец скользнул по уголку губ, Винвин сглотнул и положил ладонь Тэну на затылок. Тэн подался к его руке, открывая шею. Это было очень красиво.

Губы, в отличие от рук, у Тэна были очень горячие. Он поцеловал отдельно верхнюю и нижнюю губу Винвина, не открывая рта, потом поцеловал скулу и щеку, потом висок. Винвину снова захотелось спрятаться, но вместо этого он потянул Тэна за шею, возвращая в исходное положение.

— Я тоже хочу тебя целовать, — сказал он, и Тэн улыбнулся так, будто Винвин подарил ему сразу двух котов и собаку.

— Без проблем, — сказал он. 

Винвин решил, что сгорит от стыда как-нибудь потом, и поцеловал его в шею.

Они валялись так очень долго, пока время не потеряло смысл. Губы у Винвина немного ныли, зацелованные и припухшие. Тэн смотрел на него сквозь ресницы и время от времени гладил его лицо или тянулся поцеловать, если находил еще не обласканный пятачок кожи.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь еще? — спросил он, снова падая головой на подушку и играясь с воротом джемпера Винвина. То, как легко пальцы задевали при этом ключицы, заставляло Винвина часто облизывать губы.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он.

Он был слегка возбужден, но было бы странно, если бы не был. Особенно после того, как Тэн закинул ногу ему на бедро. Нога все еще там и лежала, и вместе с легкими касаниями пальцев ее дразнящее присутствие не оставляло возможности истолковать вопрос Тэна превратно.

— Хорошо, — не стал настаивать Тэн. 

— Но сейчас мне все нравится, — торопливо предупредил Винвин на всякий случай.

Тэн засмеялся и поцеловал кончик его носа.

— Я никуда не собираюсь.

Винвин облегченно улыбнулся и пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы.

— Может быть, я бы хотел чего-то еще. В другой раз.

Тэн подтянул ногу повыше и подпер щеку рукой.

— Я смотрю, тебе понравилась моя игра. — Он обернулся и бросил через плечо: — Эй, Сири, сколько времени?

«Сейчас девять часов пятьдесят две минуты», — отозвался ровный женский голос.

— Я думал, что сбегу через десять, — беспечно признался Винвин.

Тэн повернулся обратно к нему и уставился хищным взглядом, приподняв в улыбке только самые уголки губ.

— Час прошел. — Свободная рука змеей поползла вверх и ловким движением ухватила Винвина за ухо. — Знаешь, что это значит? Это значит, все, я больше не буду спрашивать.

Он толкнулся локтем и навалился на Винвина, неистово зацеловывая его лицо, а потом расхохотался, когда Винвин возмущенно спихнул его к стене.

— Хён! — оскорбленно протянул Винвин. Тэн все смеялся, спрятав лицо у него под плечом.

— Извини, — без намека на искренность сказал он. — Добро пожаловать в реальный мир.

Винвин попытался решить, было это скорее жестоко или скорее справедливо, и не смог, но на всякий случай шлепнул Тэна по коленке.

— Больше не буду играть в твои игры, — сказал он и сел, игнорируя Тэна, который зацепился за рукав и вяло тянул его обратно.

— А танцевать со мной? Будешь?

Винвин мельком посмотрел назад. На лице Тэна было одно из самых стратегических его выражений, с которым он перекладывал на других свои обязанности по уборке и получал последний оставшийся кусок курицы.

— Поставлю танец, в котором ты будешь страдать. От отсутствия балетной подготовки.


End file.
